Automated machining centers or machine tools, such as Computer Numeric Control (CNC) machines, generally are provided with protective enclosures and/or cabinets with doors or guards used to enclose the machines and parts being made thereon during their operation to protect operators from debris and operating tools. During machining operations such milling, turning, drilling or other type of material cutting or similar operations, there often are occasions where only a single part or a small number of parts needs to be made, such as before a production run or for small orders of parts, and/or instances where more intricate or delicate parts are being made that may require operators to have more hands-on control while making such parts, thus often requiring easy or greater access to and around the workpiece; therefore machines without enclosures, or partial enclosures often can be preferred and/or be necessary in such situations. In addition, there are also instances where parts may be longer or wider and do not fit inside a typical machine enclosure, and thus will need to be machined on another machine without a protective enclosure Therefore, there are instances that may require the operator to have access or availability of at least two different machines and/or switch back and forth between these machines in order to manufacture a part or component. Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for type of machine tool enclosure that addresses the foregoing, by providing operators with the ability to efficiently transform the machine tool enclosure, such as from a fully closed production configuration to fully opened configuration for more hands-on, intimate control of part machining operations, and for allowing parts of varying dimensions/sizes to be machined on a single machine.